


【BvS相关/星辰暗面番外】One way or another

by FromMidworld



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: 星辰暗面宇宙的布鲁斯来到了BvS宇宙，他发现这里的事情好像不太一样。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [星辰暗面 Far Side of the Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408171) by [FromMidworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld), [Lantheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantheo/pseuds/Lantheo). 



> BvS剧情发生在2016年，在同一时间点上，星暗剧情已经完结了大约十年（ 星暗开始于2002年）。所以对BvS蝙来说，星暗蝙尽管年龄相同，却可谓是在应对超人问题上经验十分丰富【笑】。  
> 本文里我会尽量避免剧透星暗，其实它显然应该星暗完结以后再写的，怪我实在是想凑个wf论坛3/10活动热闹……  
> 请大家理解为这是一个他们奇迹般打出星暗完美结局的平行宇宙吧，毕竟其实……【小声】我依然无法100%保证星暗后续中我们不会吃大纲吃设定。  
> 不想用不同名字区别两个蝙，因为我更喜欢根据具体情境选择名字，所以在小节前标注pov好了。
> 
> 写到后来大概是个R级【。

01 【星暗蝙】

布鲁斯差点被自己醒来时睁开眼看到的第一样东西惊得从床上掉下去：他身边躺着一个女人。  
客观来说这很正常，一个男人和一个女人睡在一起，绝对比他实际上过的奇幻人生正常多了——他本来应该要看到的可是个外星人。但同样客观地，从另一个角度来说……好吧一切都不正常透了。  
那女人还熟睡着，于是他尽可能轻声地坐了起来。他花了半秒钟确认自己是在玻璃别墅的卧室里，躺的位置都和睡前没区别。然后他花了三秒钟思索如果克拉克突然变成女人了这算是什么事，正在他的思路开始不可避免地从正直的危机应变往成人向跑偏的时候，一个人从窗边冲了过来。  
他在下一瞬间被一个强硬的胳膊肘抵在床头板上，完全出于反射的战术动作施展了半截，他抓了个空，对方撤开了。  
布鲁斯坐在自己的床上和另一个自己面面相觑。  
对方赤裸着上身，穿着一条宽松的睡裤，但看起来肌肉仍然紧绷，随时准备攻击。他有着和自己一模一样的脸和算是差不多的身体——布鲁斯在清晨的微光里快速观察了一下——伤疤的数量和分布略有不同。  
“你是谁？你从哪来？”对方用足够夸张的口型问。  
“我是你，我住在这儿。”布鲁斯毫无逻辑却又完全诚实地同样用口型回答。  
显然对方不想弄醒房间里的第三个人，但他至少并不吃惊她在这里，所以出问题的大概真的是自己？布鲁斯脑子飞快地转着，他觉得很需要和另一个自己单独聊聊，于是他问出了口：“她是谁？”  
“记不清了，这不是重点。”对方飞快地凑近过来，低声说道，“我不知道这怎么回事，但我更不想和她解释。”  
“在我把她打发走之前你得从视线内消失。”他说着毫不友善地把布鲁斯从床上拖了下来。布鲁斯没有对此做什么应对，既因为这种方案完全无法反驳，也因为他的大脑太忙碌了：当他注意到床单的颜色和自己记忆中不一样的时候，布鲁斯对情况有了点猜测，平行世界？  
然后他就在想顺势站起来的瞬间一个踉跄挂在了另一个男人的胳膊里。  
呃，看来最好避免冲突。现在要和一个腰不酸腿不软的平行世界同位体打一架的话他大概占不到什么上风。更何况对方还比他多装备了一条睡裤。  
他尽可能快地站稳了，松开另一个人——但立刻注意到他正在皱着眉打量着布鲁斯的身体。这实在太古怪了，人不该对被自己看到裸体感到尴尬，除非那上面有很多无法忽视也没有其他解释的鲜明痕迹。  
“Don't judge. ”布鲁斯咕哝道，希望在这种昏暗环境里对方看不清正顺着他大腿往下流的不明液体。这实在不怪他，今天是所谓“尴尬初遇14周年日”，他们玩了点角色扮演，克拉克兴致高昂……布鲁斯一点都不想和包括自己在内的任何人解释这种事。  
另一个人伸手从衣柜里扯了件睡袍丢在他怀里：“他是谁？”  
人称代词用得没错，但不要假装你就很直好吗？我们是同一个人来着。布鲁斯翻了个白眼，没有回答，他套上睡袍，像在自己家里一样——这明明就是他自己家里——施施然走出了这间卧室。

02 【BvS蝙】

布鲁斯扑通一声坐在床上，闭上双眼，觉得自己在希望这荒唐情况只是另一种形式的噩梦。然而他的耳朵却忠实地追踪着这不可思议的来客，声音很轻，但足够清楚：脚步声和开关客卧房门的声音。  
他睁开眼，拿起床头的酒杯送下了今天早上第二粒布洛芬。  
到他终于打发走那位名模，已经是半个多小时后——她当然无法理解为什么布鲁斯·韦恩要凌晨五点起床，而且还丝毫没有一起做个浪漫早餐再来一发的兴致。  
然后他来到客卧，里面没人。  
客卧浴室里还水汽氤氲，所以某个平行次元的基佬同位体并不是他的幻觉。  
至少他洗过澡了。布鲁斯努力不去想其中的细节。  
他在整个屋子里转了一圈，依然没有另一个男人的影子，一时间微小的希望升起，那家伙或许已经像他出现时一样又无声无息地消失了吧？但下一个瞬间布鲁斯的表情严峻了起来：蝙蝠洞可是完全靠生物特征识别权限的。  
电梯不紧不慢地下降，而另一个布鲁斯正穿着睡袍大大咧咧地坐在他的蝙蝠洞里，用着他的电脑，对着他的超人活动追踪地图皱着眉头。

03 【BvS蝙】

“你在干什么！”布鲁斯一声怒吼，冲到操作台前啪一声摁灭了所有的显示器。  
“了解一下这个世界。”另一个人理所当然地说。  
布鲁斯瞪着他，压抑着内心翻涌的烦躁。“所以呢？”  
“有些相似，但也有些不同。”平行世界来客转过布鲁斯的椅子面对着他，态度正经了一些，但松松垮垮的睡袍破坏了这种效果，“我不知道我怎么到这儿来的，我想我最好是尽快想办法回去。我的搭档对平行世界理论有点研究，但仅仅是理论层面的。我承认现在我没什么头绪。”  
“我帮不上你，我也不信任你。”布鲁斯直截了当地说。  
“非常典型。”对方扯出一个说不清算不算自嘲的笑容。  
这家伙莫名其妙跑到了平行世界不知道该怎么回去，却好像精神状态相当不错？布鲁斯感到一阵恼火，他把目光投向熄灭的显示器，想起在被关闭前上面还是他的超人活动追踪图。  
但同位体对此好像并不吃惊。  
“所以，你们那儿也有会飞的大麻烦吗？”  
“咳，形容得准确极了。”同位体低声咕哝道，然后板了板脸，“我希望尽量避免我的存在对这个世界产生影响。所以，我不想谈论我的世界。”  
布鲁斯盯着他，他显然有很多东西没说出来。但这样最好，毕竟你怎么能判断他对另一个世界的描述是不是实话？布鲁斯现在没有精力操心什么平行世界，如果这个家伙尽快消失，不留下任何影响，那是最好的。  
“很好，我还有工作要忙。”他说着不耐烦地打着手势，终于让对方从自己的椅子里站了起来，“既然我的门禁和电脑都相信你是我，我也姑且相信这点。我会给你找台电脑用，我可以提供你普通的衣服和汽车还有现金，在你滞留期间可以住在这，但不许让阿尔弗雷德之外的人知道多了一个布鲁斯·韦恩，不许干涉我的工作，不许再碰我的设备。明白了吗？”  
“感谢款待？”另一个人挑起眉毛。  
“现在，离开我的蝙蝠洞。”

04 【星暗蝙】

“我希望韦恩的下一代不会继承一个空酒窖，虽然说大概是没有下一代了。”阿尔弗雷德对桌上的空酒瓶说，他撇了一眼捧着平板电脑坐在巴塞罗那椅里的布鲁斯，一边放下一叠信件。  
这个世界的布鲁斯端着一杯咖啡走了进来，已经穿好了正装。  
阿尔弗雷德的动作停了下来，盯着给他端来咖啡的那位，说了句“谢谢，先生”，他复又回头看了一眼布鲁斯，皱起了眉。  
“有人想解释一下吗，先生们？”他询问的目光轮流对上屋子里两个几乎一模一样的男人，但语气平静，就像是在问他们午餐想吃什么。  
布鲁斯不会承认自己内心有过担心遇到一个……不同的阿尔弗雷德，或是把他吓坏什么的。但阿尔弗雷德就是阿尔弗雷德。  
于是他们解释了，老人安静地听完，只回答了一句：“哦。”  
片刻后他又说了一句，“我需要个可靠的区分方法，先生们。”  
一阵尴尬的沉默，布鲁斯说：“希望不会遇上这种麻烦，但我左膝上有个他肯定没有的伤疤。”  
“我明白了。”阿尔弗雷德点头。  
然后尴尬再次回归。布鲁斯看出来这个世界的自己在迟疑，显然不想在他面前和阿尔弗雷德谈论工作，但他并不打算走开——他的确不想影响什么，可他想要了解这里在发生的事。如果阿尔弗雷德也想避开他的话他当然也没什么借口跟上去，但阿尔弗雷德只是重新坐下来，开始拆那一叠信。  
最终同位体妥协了，他和阿尔弗雷德谈起“白葡萄牙人”和莱克斯·卢瑟，最后一份卢瑟宅邸今晚慈善晚宴的请柬终结了争论，布鲁斯在一旁静静地听着。

两个小时后，布鲁斯穿戴着同位体借给他的街头服装和化妆，开了车库里最便宜的一辆车出发。在哥谭市区，他把车停在一个公共停车场，花了些时间检查自己，最终把从衣服和鞋底里找到的两个追踪器也留在了车里。  
半小时后，又给自己换了个造型的布鲁斯粘着一脸假胡子，胳膊底下夹着一份星球日报，登上了去大都会的渡船。  
在他船上读完了报纸：头版的配图是一座庞大的超人塑像，市政人员正在清洗它胸口上喷涂的“伪神”两个大字，标题是《与空中飞人的热恋结束了吗》。  
其实在布鲁斯短暂地使用蝙蝠电脑的时候，他已经找到了这两个世界的不同源起何处：一场龙卷风里的一个不同的决定。  
这不是随便哪个平行世界，这是那个世界。  
克拉克只在多年前跟他谈起过一次那场龙卷风，但布鲁斯知道他直到今天还会做那同一个梦。  
他不知道自己能不能、什么时候能回到自己的世界，但在那之前，有些人和事，他想要亲眼看一看。

5 【星暗蝙】

目击星球日报记者克拉克·肯特的企图失败了，他不在办公室里。  
肯特的办公桌上有一张与母亲的合影。玛莎比布鲁斯记忆中任何时候都显得年轻，两人脸上的笑容都明亮得近乎刺目。  
布鲁斯告诫着自己，别对这个世界参与感太强。  
于是他像个游客一样去了英雄公园。雕塑上的字已经洗掉了，但依然围在一圈警戒线里，布鲁斯眺望公园另一头的氪星飞船坠毁点，观察之下得出结论它完全处于美国军方的控制之下。  
这个世界的超人是有多礼貌谦和……啧，怪不得会选这样一份工作。  
布鲁斯努力压下心里一股最荒唐不过的酸意。  
然后他想起自己在肯特记者桌上撇到的另一样东西，一份关于大都会图书馆募资晚会的简述。今晚7点，卢瑟宅邸。  
站在一座石塑超人前，布鲁斯突然意识到这大概是这个世界的超人与蝙蝠侠初次见面的日子。  
然后他嘲笑起自己过多的自我意识，甚至加上了平行世界的同位体的那份。在他的世界，克拉克称他们的相遇是拯救世界的历史性时刻，他不喜欢附和这种说法，但他内心确实同意。  
而这个世界里超人已经是超人，他解决了氪星人入侵的危机，他一开始就披着红斗篷从天而降，他自己就拯救了全人类，他已经被视为英雄，他不曾有在ARGUS的阴影里的挣扎。他在17岁时就做了一个痛苦却正确的选择。  
简而言之，这个世界的超人不需要蝙蝠侠。  
他们今晚会出现在同一座建筑里，作为记者和名流，谁都不是这出活动的主角，或许根本注意不到彼此。  
这样好极了。布鲁斯告诉自己，这样才是对的。

到头来他们还是注意到彼此了。  
布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞，在阿尔弗雷德默许下旁听了这个世界蝙蝠侠与超人无知无觉的初遇。  
信息量有点大。  
他了解超人的能力，即使这个世界的超人比他认识的那个要礼貌上几个级别，也很难指望他没有注意到那位明显有所图谋的布鲁斯·韦恩。莱克斯·卢瑟，当然了，他怎么会有什么好心？还有戴安娜，大概只有他熟悉到了即使在红外热成像图里也能认出那女人。  
很显然他早些时候对这个世界的看法是过于乐观了。  
不过真正困扰他的是，蝙蝠侠为什么会在这位正直过分的记者克拉克·肯特眼里是在“践踏公民权利”，还“认为自己高于法律”？  
“阿尔弗雷德，”他最终没忍住，“他……做了什么？”  
回答他的是一张几天前的哥谭报纸，一个蝙蝠形的烙印血淋淋地展现在头版上。  
他之前的搜索里竟然没注意到这个，他把所有注意力都搁在了那个更像是决定因素的外星人身上。  
“这是什么时候开始的？”他问，但他很快明白了，“两年前，是不是？氪星人出现的时候？”  
这个世界的蝙蝠侠已经在回来的路上，阿尔弗雷德摘下耳机，转身直视着异世界的来客，布鲁斯在他眼里看到了深深的担忧。  
“我的布鲁斯少爷走在一条危险的道路上，先生。我注意到许多次您欲言又止了。”  
布鲁斯迟疑了，他想起自己经历过的。那些无力感、伤痛与绝望，落入谷底的两年……即使在不再与超人直接对抗后，所有那些怀疑与隔阂，对未知的恐惧，陷入危境的世界……  
但他不是想和同位体比惨，那些都过去了，而且至少他从来没有试图把阿尔弗雷德推开。他最终把手放在年长者的肩膀上。  
“其实，这比我经历过的和平多了，你瞧他们谁也没揍谁，”他对着显示器打了个模糊的手势，发出一个自嘲的浅笑，“我知道这听起来纯是废话，但事情会解决的，这样或那样。”  
这里的超人是个好人，倒不是说他自己的超人不是，但这位是特别纯粹的那种好人，不会有事的。

06 【星暗蝙】

烦躁和焦虑随着滞留在平行世界的每一分钟增长着。  
布鲁斯没办法阻止自己脑子里自动生成了的一大堆对这个世界进行干预的方案，而阻止自己去实施它们已经让他筋疲力竭。  
“命运要拯救一个世界，必先派来一个平行宇宙的人！”  
这想想都很荒唐，毁掉一个世界还差不多。更何况这里的同位体连阿尔弗雷德的劝说都不愿意听，他要是指手画脚的话，事情显然只会更糟。  
他该回到自己的地方去，但他依然毫无头绪。他开始策划入侵氪星探索船或者星级实验室，但这种行动显然也很可能会搞乱这个世界。  
他来到这里的日期和穿越前是一样的，可以假设两个世界的时间流逝是相同的。希望克拉克没做什么太冲动的事……尽管这家伙已经35了，而且客观来说从来不是什么爱冲动的性格，但就称之为心理阴影吧，总归布鲁斯对他是没法放心。

布鲁斯决定离开哥谭一段时间，这应该会有助于保持冷静。反正同位体把他当空气，而除了他和阿尔弗雷德根本没人知道他的存在。  
他买了一辆大概不怎么合法的二手车向西开去，并在第三天到达了堪萨斯。  
这就是为什么他在事情发生的时候会在小镇的一家小酒吧里，还眼睁睁看着玛莎打碎了咖啡壶。

一天后，已经连续疲劳驾驶了10个小时的布鲁斯来到蝙蝠洞，电梯还没降到底他就看到了：工作台上，一块硕大的氪石闪着绿光。

07 【BvS蝙】

当阿尔弗雷德表露出对那个同位颇为喜爱，布鲁斯曾想到如果他死了，而同位体一直弄不清如何回到自己的世界，那是否另一个自己有可能在这里继续他的人生……？  
但他甚至从不知道同位体对超人对这一切的立场是什么。他不问，对方也不说。  
布鲁斯还是更新了遗嘱，在取回氪石的同一晚。他知道平行世界的来客出门时对阿尔弗雷德只说去“散散心”，但他已经有大概一星期没有出现，所以布鲁斯在所有计划中忽略了这个存在。  
蝙蝠洞的电梯运行的声音响起，布鲁斯理所当然地以为是阿尔弗雷德。他转过椅子，却看到降下来的是另一个自己。  
那家伙穿了一身农民造型，牛仔裤和圆领衫，电梯降到底，他的目光立刻落在了操作台上的氪石上。  
然后他对上布鲁斯的目光，在一个瞬间里欲言又止，又在下个瞬间里似乎做了某个决定。  
他以一种如果穿上蝙蝠装一定颇有压迫力的步伐从电梯里迈了出来。  
“别告诉我你是打算用那块氪石去——”  
布鲁斯没能知道他下半句话是什么，迈出电梯后走了不到两步，他消失了。  
而且他还诡异无比地丢下了所有的衣服：它们在一瞬间里还保持着往前走的姿态，上衣首先飘落下来，牛仔裤则凭借硬度多站了半秒钟。

08 【星暗蝙】

“——去弄死超人——What the F——？？”  
布鲁斯的脚步猛然停下，他甚至没有眨眼，平行世界的蝙蝠侠和那块绿油油的氪石就在他面前消失了，他发现自己走进的是一个看起来很像他的蝙蝠洞但又充满了显然不属于这里的东西的空间。  
然后一个机械的声音在他身边欢快地响起：“卡尔主人，他回来了。”  
布鲁斯猛地转头，看到一个氪星机器人漂浮在他旁边。  
“哇哦。”熟悉的声音，“啧，Kelex你的礼貌呢，快转身不许看。”  
布鲁斯再次转头，一个穿着工装裤和T恤衫的氪星人漂浮在他另一边，正对他露出不怀好意的笑容。  
他猛然发现自己现在一丝不挂。  
“我早该想到会是这样的。”克拉克似乎在竭力忍着笑，他飘了过来，趁着布鲁斯还有点愣神，没给他反对的机会就把他横抱起来还兴高采烈地半抱半举着他转了一圈。  
他停下来的时候布鲁斯熟练地给了他一个肘击，扭了他的胳膊，从他怀里翻出来，把他从半空中砸在地上。  
“这回我很相信我是回到我的世界了，”尽管人通常很难全裸着展现出什么威势，而且布鲁斯也清楚这套动作能奏效全是因为对方也熟练地顺着他来，但他还是真情实感地俯视着超人怒吼起来，“你他妈都干了什么？谁允许你把这堆氪星垃圾搬到我的蝙蝠洞里来？？”  
“这回我也很相信你是我的老蝙蝠了，就是这堆氪星垃圾把你从不知道哪个次元给弄回来的，你这样说我很伤心啊！”克拉克毫不伤心地说，同时以模糊的速度平地起飞，重新捞起布鲁斯，下一秒就把他摁在了墙上。  
钢铁之躯这回丝毫不为布鲁斯的任何挣扎所动，不由分说地将他的双手按在头顶，然后倾过身狠狠啄上他的嘴唇，这个吻即使以他们之间的标准来说也称得上粗暴，到他们终于分开的时候，布鲁斯靠着超人的胸膛大口喘息，想着对方肯松口或许是看到他大脑快要坏死了。  
过程中某个时候他们离开了那堵墙，现在他们在蝙蝠洞半空悬停着，克拉克别扭地摆了个人体椅子姿势，让布鲁斯可以安稳地栖息在他的大腿上。  
这是个怎么看都过于色情、没法就这么停下来的重逢，布鲁斯已经感觉到某个坚硬的东西隔着工装裤顶在他大腿根上。但从缺氧中清醒过来的过程里，那股回到自己世界的欣喜也消退了下去。布鲁斯想起来这之前正在发生的事，想起另一个世界里的爆炸、氪石和愤怒的蝙蝠侠，还有关于这次荒诞穿越的太多疑问。随之回来的还有疲劳，他记起自己刚刚在另一个世界开了二十小时一千四百英里的车，中间只休息了半个小时。  
克拉克原本还忙着埋头在他的脖子和锁骨间，终于也感觉到了什么，他停下来，与布鲁斯认真地对视，“布鲁斯？你还好么？”  
这……要从何说起？我见到了你梦里的那个世界，那里的你简直甜得无药可救，并且可能快要被蝙蝠侠捅死了？  
他又想起克拉克方才说不知道哪个次元……听起来他也没什么可能再回去，可他就算回去要做什么？一种空落落的感觉叠加在他的疲惫上，他不该干涉，他只是没忍住……又或者是他决心干涉了，却就在那一瞬间没了机会。  
“我只是有点累。”他最后说。  
克拉克没有再说什么，他轻轻搂住布鲁斯，然后他们直接顺着电梯井飞出了蝙蝠洞。玻璃房子在夜色里寂静通透，看得到月光下的荒野和湖水，克拉克无声而轻快地带着他穿过这一切，最后把他放在自己的床上。  
“我都还没问你是谁要弄死超人，”他俯视着布鲁斯笑道，“估计是另一个世界的你，我怎么一点都不吃惊？”  
“这不好笑……”布鲁斯咬着牙说。  
“好嘛，我知道，要不是你刚认识我的时候还没有氪石！”克拉克翻了个白眼，翻身躺在他旁边，“超人没那么容易弄死，简直不想知道你是担心他们谁。”  
主要是你。不，不是你，是那个纯良无害版本的超人。我一点都不怀疑我那个开启了一根筋模式的同位体要是遇上你的话走不了一招。  
布鲁斯转身看着这个与他彼此纠缠了十几年的家伙，他这辈子遇到的最大的麻烦、霸道无理毫不可爱的外星人。布鲁斯一直觉得他们会搞成这样全怪吊桥效应。  
现在克拉克就这样活生生地在他面前，显然还在为自己终于回来了乐得合不拢嘴角。  
“休息吧……在你不见天日的洞里蹲了好几天我也有点累了。”  
去他的平行世界。  
布鲁斯突然翻身起来，跨坐在氪星人的腰上，一只手探进克拉克的T恤下面勾画着他的腹肌轮廓，一只手捏住他漂亮的下巴。“别装了，你还硬着呢。”  
“你不是累了吗？”  
“我需要专人按摩才睡得着。”

 

09 【星暗蝙】

 

氪星人几乎是立刻坐起来，将布鲁斯掀得躺了下去，他双手托着布鲁斯的腰胯，却用前倾的身体压着他下仰，直到他的脊背弯成了一道弓。克拉克凑到他的耳边：“这可是你自找的。”

一瞬间布鲁斯真的后悔了那么一点点，这该死的外星人精力之旺盛绝对不是在地下室待上几天能影响的。但在对方炙热的话语吹上他的耳根时，他几乎要仅仅为此呻吟出声。

是啊，来吧。

趁克拉克抽开手去脱掉T恤，布鲁斯躺平了上身，把双腿盘上对方的腰，两人的勃起隔着工装裤厚实的布料碰撞，布鲁斯恼火地伸手去解他的拉链，却被捉住双手按在身体两侧。

“快点。”他咕哝道，不耐烦地扭动着。

“按摩师有他自己的节奏。”克拉克说着极尽情色地在他胸前舔出一道连接两个乳头的水痕。一边故意用自己被勃起顶得坚硬粗糙的裤子挤压着布鲁斯的下体。

这个无药可救的控制狂。

布鲁斯自暴自弃地放松了肩膀，将后脑放平在床褥间，任克拉克舔咬着他的每寸肌肤。

“所以，那堆氪星玩意是怎么把我弄回来的？”片刻后他哑着嗓子发问。

“你竟然还有工夫说话，”克拉克说着把两根手指塞进他嘴里，一边用另一只手搓揉着他敏感的腰窝。

  
布鲁斯气哼哼地咀嚼着他的手指，却听克拉克不紧不慢地回答了：“ 原理上来说，属于同一个宇宙的东西之间有一种大概可以称之为引力的联系，所以，显然是我把你吸引回来了。 ”

手指从他嘴里抽了出去，趁着它们换个位置捅进他身体里之前，布鲁斯喘息着再次张口：“别扯淡，我的蝙蝠洞……”

“我的男友爱他的办公室胜过爱我的屌，还非要在床上谈工作怎么办？”克拉克咕哝着，两根手指恶意地在他体内戳弄，将布鲁斯的问话断在中途，“操得他说不出话听起来是个好方案。”

  
布鲁斯一只手死死掐着克拉克的手腕，倔强地在快感中维持着大脑运转。 “这两个世界的空间和时间是一样的，”他 咬着牙说，“所以你在蝙蝠洞门口设了个陷阱等我。”

“很精确不是么，”克拉克轻笑道，一边同样精确地将性器戳进他的身体。

  
“严肃地说 我一度很担心，” 克拉克大开大阖地动作起来，却也同时兴致高昂地说着，似乎孩子气地得意于布鲁斯在他的撞击下终于一时说不出话来，“ 要是在那儿呆的太久，物理上来说你会越来越接近另一个宇宙的存在……谁知道回来的会是什么……”

布鲁斯忽略了氪星人的絮语，他的一只手纠缠在克拉克卷曲的黑发里拉扯着，另一只胡乱地扳着他的脖颈，指甲抠挖进氪星人的皮肤里。克拉克顺着他的力道低下头来亲吻他，他却狠狠咬住对方的嘴唇。

所有这些动作若在一个普通人身上都一定会受伤，却在超人身上落不下一丝痕迹，但他似乎就是需要靠这样做，来确认自己的爱人是何等坚不可摧。钢铁之躯不是感觉不到疼痛，事实上布鲁斯知道他的感官敏锐得超乎想象，但克拉克的回应只是报复性地抽插地更深更快，将他一起淹没在疼痛与快乐中。

  
“不过结果还好，留在那边的都是不重要的东西。 ”他宣告着，一边把人类逼上顶峰。

布鲁斯知道他说的只是衣服，但在某个瞬间他觉得那是整个世界。

 

这一晚结束得比氪星人打算的要早，第二次高潮后布鲁斯趁着这个空隙睡着了。

其实他在恍惚间分辨出克拉克恼火地低吼了一声，并且细微地感到愧疚——克拉克还没射呢。但他还是自由落体般往黑甜乡沉去，他不年轻了，也太累了，而且在许多天里第一次感到安心。

但他的睡眠并不安然，他反反复复梦到自己在加工氪石，直到一柄凶险的长矛慢慢成型，尖锐的矿石发出刺眼的绿光。他在黎明前惊醒，在黑暗中感觉眼前还有那绿光的残影，他身边空无一人。

然后红斗篷来了，却在浓郁的黑暗里像个涌动的庞大阴影，他当先感到心跳被恐惧与无力感催起，一如十几年前初识超人的时候，一如另一个世界的自己正在经历的。

接着他终于全然醒来，能捕捉到克拉克眼中的光和身体散发的暖意。

“你觉得我，不，我们，有没有可能再去一次那个平行世界？”他问。

“等你的时候我就在研究这个，这比把我们世界的人拉回来要复杂，但有你一起，我想我们总能弄明白。”超人回答。

 

10 【星暗蝙】

 

他们没能搞明白最初布鲁斯为何会突然进入平行世界，猜测来说这两个世界在某个维度上距离很近，而他们对那个世界又想得太多。或许是思维与意念拉近了两个世界，又或许那从来都不是梦境。  
现在他们试图在几天里取得某种多元宇宙空间技术突破，事情确实复杂了一些。  
某一天他们争吵起来，如果他们能的话大概会大打出手，当然结果还是十年如一日地，因为拿彼此实在没有办法最终只好转为另一种肢体交流。  
他们在第二天攻克了理论上的难题，又花了几天在设备制造和调试上，终于，他们建造出一台多元宇宙传送器。  
布鲁斯觉得直接闯入另一个蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠洞过分了一点，他们把它摆在了玻璃别墅的客厅里。克拉克让Kelex进去了，它在下一秒成功地回来，并报告一切顺利，但他们不敢用任何有智能的活物测试。这有点危险。  
“生命体有在多元宇宙中保持完整的趋势，你看你都囫囵个回来了，”克拉克说，“我该在那边说一句精彩的话，‘失落的氪星文明的一大步’，之类的。”  
然后他走了进去，布鲁斯翻了个白眼跟上去：“我才是第一个踏足另一个世界的人。”  
但他们在彼端都没有第一时间说出什么精彩的话。另一个世界的玻璃别墅空无一人，像是一方荒野中的展示柜，剔透寂静，毫无生机。

 

11【BvS蝙】

 

戴安娜·普林斯从他身边走开，布鲁斯想着这或许不是全然的拒绝，她听进了那番关于人类之善与必须做得更好的演说，但愿如此。  
然后他继续望向克拉克·肯特尚未填土的坟墓上，掘墓人站在旁边，等待着参加葬礼者全部离开。确实该离开了。布鲁斯紧了紧大衣的领口，迈出第一步，然后猛然僵住。  
隔着墓地，他突然看到两个人正向这边走过来，遥远的轮廓熟悉得几乎令人恐惧。他们绕开了刚刚葬礼进行的地方，布鲁斯似乎被钉在原地，注视着他们渐渐走近，直至终于能依稀辨出些许细节。  
他们一个贴着一脸胡子，另一个面容大半隐没在帽檐和墨镜之下。这伪装差强人意，不至于引起他人的惊呼，但又远不足以让布鲁斯无法识破。  
另一个世界的布鲁斯·韦恩走到了他面前，他的同伴则在十几码外停下了脚步，墨镜后的目光似乎落在开始干活的掘墓人身上。  
布鲁斯看着穿着同他几乎一模一样的黑大衣的同位体，发现自己一时间似乎只想质问对方为何消失和重新出现得都如此“不巧”，却也因为全然知道这有多荒谬而无法开口。  
然而同位体好像很清楚他的想法：“那是个意外，我是说，我上次来的时候。复制这个意外有点复杂。”  
布鲁斯默然。  
“看到氪石以前我以为怎么都不会有事。”同位体苦涩地继续说。  
就好像这一切是他的错，他是下一句就要道歉了吗？布鲁斯几乎要恼火起来了。  
“这次你知道如何回去？”他终于挤出一句话。  
同位体点了点头，回头看了一眼他那位同伴，“知道来晚了的时候其实我想直接回去，是他要来这儿看看。”  
那人就在这时向他们走过来，熟悉的身形和下巴的轮廓清晰地接近。  
这太尴尬了，布鲁斯非常、非常不想和这个人说话。  
“堪萨斯还是老样子，”但这人忽略了尴尬，他的话来得毫无逻辑，语气里甚至有一种全然不合气氛的轻快。然后他极尽感慨之意地四下眺望，嘴角甚至带了一丝笑意：“啊，我真想回老房子看看，或许下次？”  
他重新转向两个布鲁斯·韦恩，突然摘下墨镜，超人的面目展露，一瞬里他的蓝眼睛刺得布鲁斯心底一震，接着他真切地笑了起来，“看看你们这样子，太可爱了。”  
两个蝙蝠侠一起瞪着他，像看着一个外星人，也的确是在看着一个外星人。  
“他没死，”另一个世界的超人对他们宣布道，“我听到了心跳声。”  
布鲁斯发现自己下一刻的想法是，这张脸笑起来十分好看。

 

  
= END =

其实这个番外就是我……星暗写得太累了，忍不住放飞一下自己，借着他们的视角发发感慨：（在这个困难模式的DC宇宙里）生命的壮美与无常啊， 该来的总会来啊，one way or another……  
很欺诈吧~【逃】  
其实星暗第十章我们已经写了六千多字，就是不满意啊，我们对它标准太高了……但总之，请保持信心，绝对没坑！


End file.
